


Murder Denied

by RayByAnotherName



Series: Alpha Jackson [3]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Protective Siblings, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Michelle contemplates murder, Jimmy is frightened, and the twins probably need to hire a lawyer.References Kimmy/Fernando, and Fernando's cheating.
Series: Alpha Jackson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Murder Denied

**Author's Note:**

> This was the start of a Michelle-centric chapter I didn't finish. Decided to go another way, which is probably better for Fernando... ;) 
> 
> Oh! And spoilers for the later chapters of the main fic - don't read if you haven't gotten to Michelle's intro!

>>> No murdering. Bail money is expensive. 

Michelle scowled at her phone, bottom lip puckering. She clicked the center button with her pinky and dictated back. 

>>> I'm a wildly successful fashion designer. I have plenty of bail money. 

Jimmy was staring at her from the other side of the island with wide eyes and fidgeting hands as Michelle chopped up veggies. His eyes were focused entirely on the knife. 

In his defense, she was very good with a knife and she had threatened to gut him the last time she'd been holding one. 

Her phone vibrated. Michelle looked to the screen. 

>>> No. Murder is bad. And messy. Think of the clean up!

"Alex has vetoed murder," Michelle sighed dramatically and looked at Jimmy. She gesture with her knife and rolled her eyes, "So lame." He flinched. She smiled. "That means you're safe, Gibbler." She paused, knife up, then pointed it at him, eyes narrowing, "So long as you don't pull a Fernando." 

Jimmy blanched and his eyes scrunched up. He looked left, he looked right, "What if Fernando pulls another Fernando?" 

"I thought Kimmy divorced him?" Michelle placed the knife on the cutting board and stepped away. 

"She did!" Jimmy nodded, then his face darkened, "But they've been seeing each other again... That's why he bought the house next door." 

Oh…it was a good thing the knife was out of her reach. 

Michelle picked up her phone and hit 2 on her speed dial. It rang twice before someone picked up. "What if I hire a clean up crew?" 

"I'm fairly positive that'll just get you caught," Alex drawled over the phone. There was laughter in his voice though. 

"Eh. I'm dying, why would I be afraid of jail?" Michelle shrugged and grinned as Jimmy started laughing. 

She gave him points for trying to bite his lip, but he was a Gibbler, hiding emotions had never been a strength of theirs. 

"But we're not!" Nicky's voice floated through the phone, a little more distant that Alex, who she was certain had put her on speaker phone. 

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, Michelle, you've told us about it, so we can be charged as accomplices." 

"Fucking hell," Michelle huffed, glanced at Jimmy, who was now blinking at her, mouth open. "Alright Gibbler Guy, you and the twins are officially each others alibis, you told me not to, got it?"

Jimmy startled back, hand to his chest, "Are you actually going to *kill* Fernando?" 

"I haven't decided," Michelle sniffed, huffing as her phone started to shake from the clamoring noises the twins were making. She held it away from her ear as they screeched at her. Jimmy continued to look at her, shaking. Michelle shrugged, "I'll probably just hire someone, it'd be easier, though far less satisfying."

"You're the scariest person I've ever met," Jimmy told her, nodding to himself, lips pursed.

Michelle smiled, her professionally whitened teeth on full display, "Oh…poor, sweet Jimmy..." She chuckled, a deep shuddering laugh that had Jimmy scooting his chair back, "You have no idea."


End file.
